The invention relates to a vehicle lamp with a lamp carrier made from a sheet metal blank in which several openings are provided accommodating the bulbs into which the bulbs are electrically conductively inserted with their sleeve-like socket contact and from which conductor strips are stamped which serve as the electrical conductors for the individual bulbs.
In the known vehicle lamps of this type (DE-AS No. 2,441,330) the conductor strips stamped from the lamp carrier extend with their one end close to the openings formed in the lamp carrier and accommodating the bulbs. For the electrical connection of these conductor strips with the center pole of the bulbs contact springs are clampingly pushed onto the conductor strips, such contact springs being bifurcatingly slotted and engaging with their free end under pretension the center pole of the light bulb.